Mr. Hyde (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon)
:For other incarnations, see Mr. Hyde (disambiguation). | actor= John DiMaggio }} Mr. Hyde was the disguise of Jack Rabble. Physical appearance He was a large male with a red-orange beard and glowing red eyes. Personality He wanted to create acts of mischief against the new Blue Falcon movie. Powers and abilities * Control bats (actually robots) * Control a monster hound (actually a robot) * Grow to giant size (actually a remote-controlled robot) History ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' unmasked.]] Jack Rabble was a former competitor on the TV show Combat Bots, where he would use a robot he created to face off against another one. Rabble was undefeated until he was banned from the competition, due to his robot designs being too dangerous, one even destroying the studio with a missile. To make ends meet, Rabble signed autographs at a booth at the San De Pedro comic convention, eventually sharing a booth with Owen Garrison, the original Blue Falcon to save money. After years of listening to Owen ranting about being unable to revive the Blue Falcon TV show, and after hearing about Jennifer Severin creating a new Blue Falcon movie, he devised a plan. Using his knowledge of robotics and special effects, he created the Mr. Hyde costume, remote-controlled robotic bats, a remote-controlled robotic Hyde Hound, as well as spring loaded robotic feet for super jumping ability, fitted with smoke machines to disguise his comings and goings. He created chaos at the latest comic convention, basing each attack on episodes from the original Blue Falcon TV show, for the last attack, he utilized a giant Mr. Hyde robot, which he remotely controlled, and attempted to frame Owen by using knockout gas on him, dressing him in a Hyde costume, and sticking him in the robot. His master plan was to get the screening of the new Blue Falcon movie changed to a baseball stadium, and then use the robot to divert traffic and cause an armored car, which was filled with the proceeds from all the entrance fees to the convention, to have to go down an empty side street, where he could attack it. However, thanks to Scooby-Doo, he crashed the truck into the giant robot, and use knock-out gas on everyone. He turned his attention to Scooby, and order his Hideous Hyde Hound to end the dog's life. However, Oven Garrison shows up in the Falconcar, and together with Scooby, they defeated them both. He was arrested by the police later on. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' The gang had apparently been given the disguise as a keepsake, but when they were forbade to pursue anymore mysteries after nabbing the wrong guy, this necessitated to remove all trace of their past mysteries, which included having a garage sale of selling off the Mr. Hyde mask along with other mementos. , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * DTV19. * DTV29. (cameo, only the mask) Notes/trivia * In the TV series Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Mr. Hyde (who was voiced by Henry Corden in the TV show) was the supervillain form of Willie the Weasel who managed to recreate the formula that turned Dr. Jekyll into Mr. Hyde. References }} Category:Disguises Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon villains